


I Love Your Eyes On Me

by CookieCuddler



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Comedy, Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, M/M, Non AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, SO, Sequel, Smut, anyway, i guess, idk man idk, it's always a blast tagging mature warnings, smut with feelings, sure, that is not really resolved, there is a plot kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieCuddler/pseuds/CookieCuddler
Summary: Sequel to YSFATRGMFSTOW. Baekhyun!Standee is still wrecking havoc in everyone's lives. Chanyeol has the ultimate plan to make Baekhyun's birthday memorable and Baekhyun takes a stand.





	I Love Your Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

> hey, yeah, so, idk what this is. I really don't. I don't hate it nor love it. It was a ride writing it and hopefully it'll be a ride reading it as well.
> 
>  
> 
> Unbetaed as always

Here we go sequel time

 

Chanyeol is proud of his ‘awe-fucking-some’ idea. He gives himself a small round of applause at the magnitude of his problem-solving skills for a hot second before remembering the task at hand. He climbs on the bed, phone in hand, and crawls toward the headboard. Beneath him is a cardboard cutout of Korea’s, and soon to be Japan’s, top trending rookie idol, but most importantly, his boyfriend. A smile ghosts upon Chanyeol’s face, wrinkling the corners of his eyes. He missed him a lot. And he still hasn’t learned how to deal with being a part from him, even after all this time.

With his free hand, Chanyeol rearranges the cuff of the comforter over Baekhyun!standee’s body for the umpteenth time.

“Is this okay, Baekhyunnie?”

There is a bout of silence that would normally be filled by another person’s answer. If, you know, there was another person in the room.

He could imagine the range of responses Baekhyun would give him if he was actually there. Anything ranging from a cute, “Of course, Chanyeollie” to a straight-to-the-point, “Get the fuck in bed and stop tucking me in like I’m five. I know I’m sick but I’m fine. No I won’t get cold.”

Chanyeol is going to knock not only the fans’ socks off but Baekhyun’s. The smaller _thought_ he had something going with his birthday greeting. Chanyeol can’t lie, when he saw the notification that he was tagged by something, especially a something from Baekhyun on their idol SNS, he was shocked to say the least. After the Baekhee incident, Baekhyun claimed Chanyeol hasn’t seen anything yet and he was right. The goosebumps he got over his boyfriend in a modest schoolgirl costume paled to the pair of kissy lips he saw when he clicked on the notification. The same kissy lips Baekhyun would send every so often when they were apart to help communicate _he missed him this much._

But this, Chanyeol’s master plan, is the game changer.

At first, when Chanyeol saw their schedules with Baekhyun’s newly added birthday party into the mix, doing the generic happy birthday post he did for the other members wasn’t going to cut it. The selfie was so two years ago and it’ll be damn right idiotic for him to text Baekhyun a ‘happy birthday’ when he is right next to him. Besides that, he wanted to do something special for his small boyfriend. Which is how he got here. A week before Baekhyun’s actual birthday, alone, similar to the night he originally stole the standee, on his bed, ready to troll their fans and Baekhyun in a huge clusterfuck of birthday post.

Chanyeol clicks on the camera icon on his phone and starts the brilliance of his plan. A bit awkward at first, he starts singing happy birthday, albeit quietly. He absent mindlessly strokes the cardboard, making sure it is as perfect as the real breathing human being. After cutting the video he saves it on his phone and breathes a sigh of relief. Dropping his phone to his side, Chanyeol is still on his haunches, careful not to ruin the standee. He tips his head back and exhales nosily.

As fast as the idea came, Chanyeol scrambles, still careful of the standee below him, and picks up his phone and quickly opens his messaging app. He climbs off the bed and joins the standee in bed. Just like his extra self, he takes a picture of him cuddling with it and sends it to Baekhyun without a second thought. He watches as the “1:09” becomes “read 1:09.” The artificial smile of the standee absurdly holding a bouquet of flowers while completely dressed next to an equally absurd man with soft curls, elfish ears, and a grand smile on his face looks idiotic but Chanyeol is confident that Baekhyun will appreciate his joke.

Chanyeol nearly falls out of bed with Baekhyun’s “why the fuck is that in our bed” reply.

He recovers and quickly responds, “because I missed you :/”

                                                                     “okay but why is that in our bed?”

                                                                     “D:”

                                                                     “Chanyeol.”

                                                                     “I thought you liked him”

                                                                     “I hate him”

                                                                     “are you jealous 0.0”

The, “1:12 read” that follows is the only response he gets from his boyfriend, so Chanyeol does what anyone would do in his situation. He takes another picture. This time, he does his typical V sign and captions it, “The fun we are having!!”

Baekhyun’s reply, “We’re almost home. I want that out.” is instantaneous.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Baekhyun is beyond grumpy. His back to back schedules, not to mention the amount of flights he has been and will be on in the future, put him in a mood. Chanyeol’s initial message woke him up from his much-needed nap. Which would not be too bad if the message was not with his standee. That cardboard abomination made him learn things about himself he would rather not have known of.

After his initial exposure with it, he had fun. Pranking the members and creeping everyone out with Baekhyun!standee was something special he and Chanyeol shared. Leaving him in the bathroom behind a shower curtain or at the end of the hallway at night was too good of a prank. He’s shocked Kyungsoo or Junmyeon hasn’t cut the damned thing up with a pair of scissors. But, the standee crossed a hard line when it returned to the room him and Chanyeol occasionally share. It watched them as they slept, got dressed, fought, and had the audacity to watch them have sex. And he loved it. Seeing the sickeningly sweet smile on his face, one that is clearly forced, did something to him. The look of self-hatred in his own eyes always had the coil forming in his stomach and his toes curling. After brooding for multiple hours over numerous days, Baekhyun concluded that because of his profession, he has to seem perfect, and mostly importantly, available. The need to hide made his desire to be watched skyrocket and this cardboard cutout only exacerbated his exhibitionist kink. He can be watched without any repercussions. Which, once again, is not the problem necessarily. As ridiculous as this might sound, he does not like that the standee gets to see Chanyeol this way. The crack in the taller’s voice right before he cums or the way his voice breaks when he cries during a fight is something only he could witness. Baekhyun!standee is a home wrecker in waiting and now the damn thing joined Chanyeol in bed. It has got to go.

Baekhyun gives Jongdae and Minseok a curt good-bye once they entered the dorm, too tired to hold a long-winded conversation with them. What he needed was a nap and a cuddle from his dork of a boyfriend.

When he opens the door to turn on the light to his bedroom, he can see that the damned standee was still in their room. In the bed. Next to Chanyeol. Where he sleeps.

Baekhyun drops his bag unceremoniously in the hopes Chanyeol would wake up. He doesn’t.

Baekhyun then turns on the light to the room, and after being met without a response he stalks up to the bed and nudges Chanyeol’s shoulder. He stirs briefly but then falls back to sleep without incident. When Baekhyun pulls the blanket pack from Chanyeol to see him cuddling with his cardboard doppelganger, all hell breaks loose.

Chanyeol wakes with a start, on the floor. He is conscious enough to see Baekhyun try to chuck the standee across the room but it barely makes it over the bed. When their eyes meet, he can see the burning rage swirling in his eyes. His sleep still accents his eyes cutely, making them puffy and swollen, but his usual softness has hardened. His cheeks are flushed and he has a deep scowl on his face. Epitome of a kicked puppy.

“Get rid of it.” Baekhyun’s voice is like steel.

“Baek—I—what?” Chanyeol babbles in his half-asleep confusion “It’s just a standee. I thought you loved it?” He reclaims his spot on the bed. Baekhyun is still kneeling on top of the comforter, eyes wild and still in his street clothes.

“You mean _you_ love it, right?’

Offended, Chanyeol gaps openly before leaning forward toward his miffed boyfriend, “No, I meant you. You’re the one obsessed with it.”

“Me?” Baekhyun looks around to room only to be met by Chanyeol, his keyboard, Chanyeol’s guitar, sporadic items of clothing, and the damned cardboard cutout.

“Who else, Baekhyun? We are the only ones in the room.”  
“’The fun we are having?’ We as in plural? The cutout was a person twenty minutes ago.”

“I was fucking with you!”

“You mean him?” Baekhyun points behind him at the discarded standee on the floor for emphasis, “You were all cuddled up to him when I got in!”

“Still fucking with you.”

“Clearly you did since you were pretty satisfied with yourself in bed with it!”

Chanyeol scrunches up his face in confusion, “Are we really fighting about this? I thought you liked it? Are you jealous?”

  
“Yes.”

Taken aback at Baekhyun’s blunt answer, Chanyeol scans his boyfriends face and he can see that he is telling the truth. “But why? You’re the one always looking at it during sex.”

A silence falls between the two. Chanyeol takes heavy breaths from the adrenaline currently coursing through his veins. He did not think his simple picture would take them this far but he’s happy that it did. After their last tryst, when he caught Baekhyun’s satisfied smile staring at Baekhyun!standee as he emptied inside him, is an image that has been stuck to the forefront of his mind.

Baekhyun’s flushed face, now from embarrassment instead of anger, gives Chanyeol the answer he was looking for.

He was staring at Baekhyun!standee during sex.

“Why would I do that? That’s just—just weird.” Baekhyun crosses his arms to help drive his “of-course-I-wouldn’t-do-something-like-that” look.

Voice smaller than before, Chanyeol rebuts, “Then why are you always looking at him when you finish?”

“W-what does this have to do with that thing in our bed?”

“Admit it, Baekhyunnie. You just want—” Chanyeol points to the dejected standee at the foot of their bed, “—him all to yourself. That’s what it has to do with it. I’m not getting rid of it because he likes me cuddling with him more than you flashing your O face to him.”

Baekhyun questions incredulously, arms still crossed, “Are you jealous of it?”

“Yes.”

“Then why did you send those pictures of you with it, if you hate it too?”

“I don’t hate him. I just don’t like you looking at him when you cum.”

Another silence falls between the two. They both avoid the other’s eyes in shame, Baekhyun more so than Chanyeol.

“Chanyeollie it isn’t like that.” Baekhyun’s voice is soft while he watches Chanyeol’s response from under his lashes.

“What is it then?”

“I like being watched when I, you know. But, it’s different when you’re the one seeing me like this. Kinda like us now. I don’t really care for the cutout because it has the opportunity to see you that way, but my idol persona watching me fall apart gives me some type of gratification. It’s hard to explain.”

“Is that why you’re so jealous of it? Because you had to share our intimacy with it?”

Baekhyun nods slowly.

“So, it’s okay if you get a kick out of it, but not if I’m there?”

“…Sure?”

“So you basically want to jerk off in front of it?”

“I, uh—”

Chanyeol moves off the bed and stands at this notion, “So you make fun of me because that’s what I originally planned to do all the along but you’re the same way?”

Baekhyun looks around the room awkwardly before nodding his head with his shoulders hunched. His hands are now folded on his lap in an effort to make himself as small as possible.

They fall silent once again and Chanyeol returns to his spot on the bed. Baekhyun plays with his fingers and Chanyeol stares forward, seeing but not seeing.

“We’re both kind of messed up, aren’t we?” Baekhyun starts while pulling at his fingers, “I mean, we both defiled that standee.”

“Don’t you mean you?”

“The thought was still there. I wouldn’t have been able to, do what I did, if you never stole the damned thing in the first place.”

After a moment of hesitance, Chanyeol nods in agreement. “So, what are we going to do with him?”

“It.” Baekhyun corrects without a second thought.

“Do you refer to your idol persona an it too because he’s less than a person or do you really hate it that much?”

“Honesty, it feels that way sometimes.”

“Which one?”

“The idol—can we just go to sleep? I had a long day and I didn’t picture our reunion turning out like this.” Baekhyun finally looks up from his fingers to send Chanyeol an exasperated look.

Chanyeol offers Baekhyun a soft smile and climbs under the comforter, “Wash up then come back to bed.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Chanyeol wakes up to a pressure on his midsection, wiggling about. He blinks the sleep out of his eyes and squints to see a looming form over his body.

He tries, “Baekhyunnie?”

“Yes?” Baekhyun’s voice is deep with sleep.

Chanyeol breathes a sigh of relief.

Baekhyun’s hands smooth up Chanyeol’s chest to his shoulders and he shifts his hips so they are aligned with Chanyeol’s.

“Uh, what time is it?” Chanyeol can only make out Baekhyun’s body, his guitar next to Baekhyun’s keyboard, and Baekhyun!standee in the corner of the room.

“5:49.” Baekhyun continues to wiggle on Chanyeol’s groin.

Chanyeol watches his boyfriend’s movements before placing his hands on the shifting hips. “You woke me up.”

“I’m aware.” Baekhyun rolls his hips as much as he can while in Chanyeol’s hands.

“At 5:49 in the morning,” Chanyeol stares openly at his boyfriend who is currently paying him no mind.

Baekhyun nods and continues his ministrations.

“Baek—”

“—Let’s make up, from last night.”

Chanyeol turns on the lamp next to the bed to help him see his boyfriend more clearly. The latter’s hair is sticking in all sorts of directions and his cheeks are flushed. He slows his movements and grinds their crotches together.

“I was thinking and—” Baekhyun’s eyes dart around in thought, “—I’m sorry for making you jealous.”

Chanyeol stares up at Baekhyun and a light smile appears on his face. “I’m sorry too.”

Baekhyun matches his with an even more brilliant smile, “Thank you, Chanyeollie.”

The two stare at each other, both waiting for the other to make the first move. Chanyeol opens his mouth to speak but Baekhyun interrupts him.

“We should have sex.”

Chanyeol supports himself on his elbows and sends Baekhyun an incredulous look. “What?”

Baekhyun slides his arms from Chanyeol’s shoulders down to bedspread on either side of their bodies. “I feel bad for last night. I must’ve made you feel terrible since I would rather look at myself,” Baekhyun gestures to Baekhyun!standee behind him, “than you. And we don’t get a lot of opportunities to have that intimate time together so I feel even worse. I want you to know what you mean to me.” Baekhyun finishes and watches Chanyeol expectedly.

Chanyeol sits up, changing their position and places his hands on Baekhyun’s waist. The smaller stares at him with wide eyes.

“We both have schedules today, maybe we should—”

“—I don’t have any actually.”

Taken aback, Chanyeol nods in understanding, “Oh, well, I have a photoshoot with Kyungsoo, Sehun, and Junmyeon later today.”

Baekhyun leans closer and wraps his arms back over his shoulders and around his neck, “What time?”

“Noon I think?”

Baekhyun nods takes in the small details of Chanyeol’s face. Like his own, his eyes are swollen with sleep but are still bright with something that could only be described as ‘Chanyeol.’ He admires the mole on his nose and traces the faint acne scars on his cheeks with his eyes.

“We have time. If you want to of course.” Baekhyun’s voice drops down an octave, giving it a sultry aspect to it.

“What are you going to do today?”

Baekhyun is giving Chanyeol ‘the look.’ The one that told him that he knows what’s going through his head and he’s about to get what he wants.

“Sleep and maybe play some games.” Baekhyun leans forward to close the gap between his and Chanyeol’s lips.

Chanyeol watches this movement, “You’re not going home? We should go bowling after I’m done then.”

Baekhyun can’t help the laugh that surges from his chest at the mention of bowling. Late night dates and bowling lessons later, he still has not improved. “I’m already home.” Their lips connect and break after a brief second. “Text me when you ready.”

They reconnect and their lips slowly massage the other. Tasting the other’s morning breath and the essence of themselves. Baekhyun cards his fingers in the tuff of hair on the back of Chanyeol’s head, making him moan into the kiss lightly. The grip on Baekhyun’s hips tightens and pushes their crotches together. Baekhyun gasps into the kiss, breaking it, from the abrupt action.  Chanyeol takes the opportunity to start kissing down Baekhyun’s neck, causing the smaller to release whines of gratification. He tips his head back, giving Chanyeol more access and starts grinding their hips together.

“Chanyeol, oh fuck.” Baekhyun gasps softly with his eyes screwed shut.

Chanyeol hums into his licks and light bites, increasing the volume of Baekhyun’s whines. He breaks and admires his work, careful to steer clear from the smooth span of skin on Baekhyun’s neck, creating most of his bites by his ears. Their lips reattach, licking into the other’s mouth to explore the wet carven. Their grinding soon becomes dry humping, Baekhyun spreading his legs to give their hips more access.

They break their lip lock once again and Baekhyun pants hotly against Chanyeol’s lips, “You can fuck me this time since I topped last.”

Chanyeol’s hands roam Baekhyun’s body, squeezing the hyperactive hips and then moving to fondle the jiggling ass cheeks. Baekhyun gasps at Chanyeol’s ministrations.

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol’s hands travel beneath Baekhyun’s waistband of his boxer, touching his ass freely. “You’ve been worn out lately, I don’t want to—”

Baekhyun arches into Chanyeol’s touch, “I can sleep it off.”

Once Chanyeol’s fingers slip into Baekhyun’s crack, Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol’s hips and hides in the curve of Chanyeol’s neck.

“Finger me.” Baekhyun’s voice is a whisper as he fights the moans that threaten to spill over.

Chanyeol shivers at the smaller’s words and pulls the handle of the nightstand with too much force and rummages through it to find their bottle of lube and a condom. Once found, he pulls away from his boyfriend and positions him to lay on his back.

With a tease, Baekhyun slips his slender fingers under the waist band of his boxer, avoiding the obvious tent, and pulls them from his hips, exposing his protruding hipbones. He sends Chanyeol a smoldering look and opens his mouth in an obscene way.

“Fuck, Baekhyun.”

“Me?”

Chanyeol nods dumbly and slides his hands over Baekhyun’s waist, feeling up his abs and then back down to his hips. He pulls the cotton barrier from Baekhyun’s body and spreads his legs wide.

“You’re already leaking.”

“You’re probably not faring any better, right?” Baekhyun gestures to the tent in Chanyeol’s boxers with a dark stain at the tip.

“It’s hard when you kiss me like that.”

“Like what?”

They reconnect, this time the kiss being by far messier. Tongues clash and moans fill the room. Chanyeol flips the cap open and spreads the substance on three of his fingers. At the sound, Baekhyun breaks the kiss and stares up at his boyfriend.

“I want to watch you.”

Chanyeol probes a finger to Baekhyun’s entrance, pushing it in slowly. The puckered skin rejects him at first before letting him slide inside Baekhyun’s body, engulfing it in his warmth. Baekhyun gasps at the intrusion. He grips the sheets below him grimaces from the burning stretch.

“Baekhyunnie, are you okay?”

“It’s been a while, that’s all.” Baekhyun opens his eyes and catches Chanyeol’s swollen lips and eyebrows knocked together in worry, “And you have thick fingers.”

A soft smile appears on Chanyeol’s face at his boyfriend’s words. He introduces another finger and watches Baekhyun’s face carefully. Once inside, he gives Baekhyun a few moments to adjust before thrusting the two fingers.

“Ah, Chanyeol.” His eyes threaten to close and his grip on the sheets tighten, “Go faster.”

“Are you sure? I don’t think I’ve—”

“—I’m impatient.”

Chanyeol increases the pace, weary of Baekhyun’s sudden decision. Baekhyun’s head falls back further into mattress and his legs open wider. Heated pants fall from Baekhyun’s mouth so Chanyeol inserts his final finger. Baekhyun frowns at first, placing a hand on Chanyeol’s wrist, their sign to ‘slow down for a second.’

“Baek—”

“—I’m okay.”

Once the hand drops, Chanyeol slowly slides his fingers in and out, mindful of his speed. He feels with his fingertips for that spot that will get Baekhyun’s blood pumping. He can feel Baekhyun’s body relax, even with his three fingers inside him, and increases his pace. He pants alongside Baekhyun’s mews for more. Baekhyun arches and grinds down on Chanyeol’s fingers once he found that magical spot inside him. He abandons his grip on the bedspread in favor of his mouth as his cries increase. A light sheen of sweat appears on his body as the cant of his hips increase.

“Baekhyun, fuck.”

“I’m ready.”

Chanyeol slowly pulls his fingers from Baekhyun’s body and connects their hips together.

“How do you want to do this?”

Baekhyun sits up on his elbows and lets out a heavy breath, “I want to ride you.”

Chanyeol helps Baekhyun up and removes both their shirts. His stomach is soft in comparison to Baekhyun’s taut abs.

Baekhyun notices Chanyeol’s stare and smiles, “I like your tummy,” as he climbs into Chanyeol’s lap.

Chanyeol gives Baekhyun a light smile for his compliment as he pulls the waistband of his boxer down. He gasps softly when his dick springs free. Baekhyun strokes Chanyeol’s neglected member as he rips the condom packet open with his teeth.  Chanyeol gasps into Baekhyun’s ear as the latter smooths the condom down onto his boyfriend. They part and Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol’s dick and leads it into his entrance.

“Do we need more lube?” Chanyeol’s head is against the head board and his hands grip Baekhyun’s hips to help his descent.

“It’s probably okay.”

Baekhyun’s mouth falls open at the burning sensation of being stretched as Chanyeol enters him. His grip on the board shoulders in front of him tighten.

Baekhyun curses under his breath, “Fuck.”

“You don’t have to rush it.”

“I know, I just really want this.”

He continues his descent and once the back of his thighs touch Chanyeol’s, he breathes a sigh of relief. They sit connected on the bed for a few moments. Chanyeol with his head against the headboard, eyes closed, and Baekhyun with his head hung forward on Chanyeol’s shoulder. The smaller of the two shifts his hips experimentally only for a sharp pain to shoot through him. Chanyeol moans an elongated, “Shit,” in response.

Careful with his movements, Baekhyun sits up straight and rocks his hips down against Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol’s mouth opens and soft grunts escape his mouth.  

“Shit, Baek—Baekhyunnie.” Chanyeol’s hands rubs Baekhyun’s hips and butt cheeks.

“Look at me, Chanyeollie.”

Chanyeol opens his eyes slowly and bends his head forward. He can see the blush that starts from the base of Baekhyun’s neck that climbs up to his cheeks, giving his face a pinkish hue. Strands of blondish hair frames his face and sticks to the crown of his head. Baekhyun increases his tempo once the sharp pain in his lower body subsides. He moans hotly against Chanyeol’s lips. His moans turn into soft cries of Chanyeol’s name. Chanyeol’s hands assist with the roll of Baekhyun’s hips, meeting each one of his thrusts.

“Deeper, Chanyeollie, it’s right there!”

Chanyeol leans back against the headboard and changes the angle so his thrusts could reach deeper.

He pants, “Here?”

Baekhyun’s eyes close and his gasps increase. “More.”

Chanyeol thrusts faster into Baekhyun awaiting body and once he hears _the_ gasp, he knows he found it.

“Chanyeollie, fuck—fuck! Just like that!” Baekhyun crawls closer to Chanyeol’s body, tightening his hold around his neck in the process. His eyes are screwed shut and he moans unbashfully.

Chanyeol closes the gap between their lips to swallow his boyfriend’s increasing moans. Their tongues dance in a routine that comes natural to them. Baekhyun taking control and sucking on Chanyeol’s tongue and Chanyeol moaning loudly to where his voice begins to crack. Their bodies move as one entity in the search to find their completion. With each impending thrust, Baekhyun falls backwards until his back lands onto the bedspread below, the comforter tossed aside during their earlier activities.

“Oh shit, oh shit—I’m close—fuck.” Chanyeol’s voice continues to crack with each word.

He rearranges them to where Baekhyun is flat on his back with his hands gripping the sheets and him on his knees pushing himself further into Baekhyun. His thrusts increase to where the mattress below them squeaks in time with each cant of their hips.

Baekhyun’s brows knot together and his head turns to the side, exposing his neck, “What—no, I’m—”

Baekhyun reaches between his legs and strokes himself in time to Chanyeol’s thrusts which pulls louder cries from his mouth.

“Chanyeollie, hold it in. I want to cum together.”

Chanyeol can only nod as he closes his eyes. With each down stroke on Baekhyun’s dick, however, he tightens, pulling Chanyeol in. A nonverbal cry to cum.

Chanyeol flutters his eyes open, “I don’t think I can hold off.”

Baekhyun wraps his legs around Chanyeol’s torso when he can feel him slow down. He abandons his hold on the bed spread and pulls Chanyeol down to his level where their noses are almost touching.

He moans openly in Chanyeol’s face, “T-touch me.”                      

In desperation, Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun’s sweet spot under his jaw, too lost in pleasure to be careful to leave marks. With his free hand, Baekhyun grips Chanyeol’s back leaving red angry streaks.

Baekhyun’s gasps elevate and rise in pitch, “Yes, Chanyeol, I’m close. I’m gonna cum—look at me, I—”

Chanyeol detaches and looks down at his boyfriend who is currently wrecked. Like his own appearance, his eyes are glazed with his pupils blown. Sweat sticks to their bodies creating a humidity in the air.

Chanyeol is the one to cum first, with his orgasm hitting him, his eyes close and his thrusts increase, pushing Baekhyun up the bed. His gasps are airy cries. Baekhyun follows shortly after, watching Chanyeol’s face before succumbing to his own pleasure. He releases on his own and Chanyeol’s pulsing stomachs. With each load, he squeaks and his thighs shake against Chanyeol’s hyper body. Once the pang of oversensitivity hits, Chanyeol slumps over, mindful of Baekhyun and exhales loudly.

“Fuck.” Baekhyun whispers after a while.

Chanyeol murmurs a soft “hmm” in the curve of Baekhyun’s neck.

Baekhyun rambles as sleeps consumes Chanyeol as well as himself, “You look so pretty when you cum Chanyeol.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**BONUS:** _

 

When Chanyeol walks into his hotel room from the connecting bathroom, he is not surprised to find Baekhyun in his bed with a robe on and probably nothing else on. He shakes his hair once more in an effort to get the lingering water from his light brown strands of hair then rubs his towel against his head without remorse.

From the bed, Baekhyun comments, “How do you still have hair?”

Walking closer to the bed while rubbing the hair from his scalp, Chanyeol fires back, “I ask myself the same thing when I think about your rainbow arrangement of hair colors back in 2015.”

“The fans loved it,” Baekhyun puts his phone on his lap and pouts.

Chanyeol sits on the opposite side of the bed and grabs his phone from the charger, originally sitting idle on the night stand. “Yeah, but did your scalp?”

Chanyeol opens his Instagram app ready to put his plan his motion. Quickly opening a new post and uploading a random bowling video Baekhyun took on his phone.

“That’s not important.”

“It should be.” Chanyeol’s thumbs are rapid as he comments and tags the post accordingly.

“Like you’re one to talk. You hurt your back while we were on variety during comeback season, not to mention our team bowling v app—”

Chanyeol smiles to himself as he sees hundreds of comments fly in, mostly of confusion and where his ‘birthday greeting’ to Baekhyun was.

“—That was mostly everyone else, I haven’t lost a game since, right?” Chanyeol turns to face Baekhyun and gives him the cheesiest smile, teeth bare and eye twitching.

Baekhyun attempts to send him a dirty look but he ends up looking like a distressed puppy instead. He can’t help but laugh once he sees Chanyeol’s Instagram update, one that is clearly not for his birthday.

“The fans have been flooding my feed with get well wishes all day because you so cruelly ‘forgot’ my birthday and the best you have for them is,” Baekhyun shows Chanyeol the post from his phone as if he wasn’t the one who posted it, “this?”

Chanyeol nods and fully climbs into bed. “I mean, it’s not for them anyway.”

Baekhyun looks away and down at the post on his phone, lost in thought. Abruptly, Baekhyun climbs off the bed and runs off towards the bathroom.

“Baekhyunnie, are you—”

A muffled shout of “Bathroom!” and the slam of the bathroom door is the response Chanyeol receives.

Chanyeol stares off in the direction of the bathroom before remembering his other portion of his plan. He opens a new post and uploads the video he made only a week prior. He quickly comments and places the appropriate tags, snickering all the way. Once he hits post, hundreds more comments flood in. Mostly screaming.

After their last fight over the standee, Baekhyun was accepting of the new cardboard member in their lives. Chanyeol didn’t have to get rid of it and neither felt jealous of its overbearing presence.

Chanyeol nearly falls out of the bed when he receives Baekhyun’s message, “I love you so much Chanyeollie, but the war is on.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY I’M BACK AFTER 20 THOUSAND YEARS! SCHOOL KICKED MY ASS BUT THAT’S OVER. I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO SAY. I DIDN’T OUTLINE IT LIKE I DO WITH MY OTHER FICS SO THIS IS SOMETHING (trash) SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!! THIS IS A LOT LONGER, ANGSTER, SEXIER, AND FLUFFIER THAN I ORIGINALLY PLANNED SO YEAH. ALSO, THIS IS LATE BUT I’M REALLY SLOW AT SMUT WRITING (yet that’s all I write????????) also I told myself I would NEVER write a sequel for this. I thought about deleting the original I hate it that much but I’m here now writing 5K on accident. ~~I gave up half way on this fic could you tell like I just wanted it to end. I love writing fluff and I couldn’t help but include a fighting scene idk man idk idk.~~

 

Let’s be friends!

[*Ship Tumblr*](http://yeolhyunabode.tumblr.com/)

 

 

I’LL SEE YOU SOON!!!  (*•̀ᴗ•́*) و ̑̑


End file.
